That guy with the cap
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Kizarasu Ryo, Echizen Ryoma and Shishido Ryou, what do these guys have in common? Yup. Its confirmed, I think my bestfriend has a cap-fetish.


Just wanted to post this,

You don't need to review it or anything

But any comments would be welcome

The story just came to mind when my bestfriend told me that all her favorite characters have a cap: Ryo, Echizen, and Shishido. I'm surprised she didn't include Sanada and Wakato.

Once again, Prince of Tennis is not mine *bitter*

* * *

"There he is," my bestfriend, Akane, pulled my arm, and gestured for me to look across the street. I, who knew her like the back of my hand, easily determined who she was pointing to. Of course, that would be the two guys carrying tennis rackets.

Akane and I are avid tennis fans. We belong to the Rokkaku girl's tennis club. And until recently, we've been our school's boys team's biggest fans. I like Saeki, he's really smart and cool plus his hair color is really unique. But like I say, that was before.

We were on the Kanto Tournament cheering our hearts out for our boys team. Akane was really looking forward to watching Kizarazu Ryo play. He was her biggest crush. She had watched all his games, practice or official, and had screamed in delight in every one of his wins. He wasn't bad-looking. He's also skilled and is certainly one of the best in their team. He was to play in Singles 2, but the Seigaku freshman regular had cut the game short by defeating the team captain, Kentaro in Singles 3. I always knew he was too young to be captain. Anyway, now she was after him.

"Mitte! Mitte!" she excitedly pointed him out for me. I asked her to keep her voice down as other people in the restaurant were giving us weird looks. We have taken the habit of eating at this place everyday, just to watch them pass by after their tennis practice.

As always, Echizen Ryoma was with his sempai, Takeshi Momoshiro. They were not accompanied today by their senior Kikumaru Eiji. Honestly, of all the three, I think that Eiji is the cutest and he has a fantastic playing style and is suitable for both singles and doubles. I have a feeling he would complement greatly with any kind of player.

Takeshi Momoshiro was all strength and power, and I find his habit of saying "Don" to his opponents rather annoying. However, I heard from a friend in Seigaku that he greatly cared for his kouhai tachi and that made up for his attitude. Finally, I turned my eyes to Echizen Ryoma, asking myself what the ruckus was all about. He was short with blue-green hair that shines beautifully in the sunlight. His eyes were amazingly sharp with a large amount of white in it. His opponent must feel intimidated when he stares them down, I would be. I think he would look better if he lose the cap.

From beside me, I heard Akane release a breathy sigh, her face acquiring that dreamy look she always has, after she saw him pass. I shook my head, knowing that I wouldn't be able to reach her for awhile. She was on her happy place, wrapped on some fantasy involving the two of them. I released a sigh of my own.

Recently I have been worried that my bestfriend had developed a fetish for guy wearing caps, if there is such a thing as that. Well, first there's Kizarasu and now, this Echizen guy. Who wouldn't be suspicious? But there is such a thing as coincidence, that I was sure. So maybe it was just one of those times, I hope.

After a while, Akane lost that unfocused look she had on her eyes signaling that she was indeed back to earth with me again. She smiled as if enjoying an aftermath. I shook my head.

"Do you really have to do that?" I asked. She looked at me blankly meaning she had no idea what I was talking about. "You know, ogle at the guy from afar, why don't you just talk to him? And see what he's like for real."

She looked at me, gaping, as if I had lost my mind. Her next question confirmed my suspicion. "Are you insane?" she asked. "I can't do that." Despite the almost stalker-like dedication she has on her crush, she was also incredibly shy. I had like that about her.

But I was growing tired at hanging out at this restaurant, at the least we should transfer to somewhere else, those that serve decent food. I sighed exasperatedly, "Well do _something_,"

She looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to understand. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist for long if I continued to look at her, I closed my eyes. She growled at that. "Fine, you win."

I heard the shifting of chairs, the scraping sound on the floor as someone stood up. I peek under my lashes. Akane's seat was vacant. Where did she go? My eyes fully opened now, I looked around for her.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I spotted her, only to catch my breath again when I realize that she had crossed the street and was chasing after that Echizen guy. I slapped myself on the forehead, what had I done? What had I brought myself into? Sure she was a bit annoying when she was inlove, if you can call that love, but it was worse when she was heartbroken. And if she cried because of this, I won't be able to forgive myself.

Sure enough, she was running back to our table now. Tears starting to form on her eyes, I am such an idiot. Why had I ruined my bestfriend's wonderful love fantasy by throwing her harshly back into reality? It was my fault, my fault.

Before she could fully reach our table, I grabbed her bag and hand it to her. I leave a wad of bills on our table to cover for our meal. "Let's get out of here…" I said.

I brought her to my favorite restaurant—finally some decent food—and apologize profusely for what I had done. I shouldn't have pushed her; it was my fault for her getting hurt. She smiled through her tears, the bestfriend she really was, saying that it was okay and that none of it was my fault and it was better this way. I feel like such a jerk.

We stood up to go, and that's when she bumped her chair to someone behind her. I heard the guy swore under his breath. We looked up at the same time, and I saw Akane's eyes widen as she took in who they were. Hyotei Gakuen's regulars, Shishido Ryo and Otori Chotarou. They were obviously from practice, proved by Shishido's clothes, damped with sweat and dirty.

"Shishido-san, are you okay?" Otori asked his double's partner the same time that Akane squeaked her "sorry"

"I'm okay," he answered, whether to his partner or to Akane, I don't know. Then he bow down to pick something up on the floor. "Here, you drop this," he said, handing Akane her handkerchief. Akane accepted it with trembling fingers. "Be careful, okay?" he said gruffly.

He signaled to Paul, which immediately began preparing his orders for him. That meant that he was a regular customer. Akane and I made our exit, and I turned back to smile apologetically to Otori, he was cute.

We walk toward the train station, not a trace of heartbreak on Akane's face. In fact, she was practically glowing in the dark. So happy that she was able to meet another one of her true loves. The vacant look in her eyes told me that she weren't really walking in the streets with me but instead on another plane of existence with Shishido.

Later on the train, she would tell me excitedly how handsome, cool and kind Shishido is. While I restrain myself from saying that he could have meant that she should be careful on her movements, or with her possessions and not, that she should be careful going home. At home, I would ponder how cute Chotarou is, and worry about my bestfriend having a cap fetish since Shishido fits the category and how to shield her from another possible heartbreak, and mill over it all night, so obsessive as I was.

But right now, I was just glad that Akane was no longer crying.

"Let's go again there tomorrow?" she asked me, and I was surprised that I was the one who was caught spaced-out this time. I nodded. Only one thing was clear; at least the food would be better this time.

* * *

For those who didn't really like the story but read it anyway, thanks for bearing with me.


End file.
